


Read Receipts and Heartbeats

by hauntingyourbed



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, and now i'm in a fluffy mood, sue me, wrote this bc something great happened today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntingyourbed/pseuds/hauntingyourbed
Summary: Maya finally tells Riley how she feels, but is too scared to do it in person.





	

Riley sits alone at the bay window, endless scenarios flittering through her mind. Maya didn't want to go home with her today, and the brunette is afraid that she somehow upset her best friend. She tries to recollect everything that happened today, but nothing points to a rift between their friendship. As a matter of fact, today was greater than most other days; there were more hugs, terms of endearment, and hand-holding than usual.

Just as Riley starts to pack up her stuff to head over to her best friend's house to see what's wrong, one new message from Maya pops up on her laptop. She sits back down and brings the computer onto her lap.

_Maya:_ _Hey, Riley. Can I tell you something?_

Almost instantly, Riley's heartbeat quickens. She has no idea what Maya's going to say, and the fact that there are a million possibilities makes her worry more. She quickly replies, breath hitching as it sends.

_Riley: Yeah, sure. What's up?_

A minute or two passes before Maya answers.

_Maya: Well, okay, um, guess. Don't worry, it doesn't have to do with anything else other than me and you._

Riley lets out a sigh of relief once Maya tells her she isn't in any trouble. But, she doesn't notice the fact that her heart's hammering in her chest until she rereads the message.  _It doesn't have to do with anything else other than me and you._

There's only one possibility left, and it leaves Riley feeling like her face is on fire.

_Riley: Do you like me?_

Once she clicks send, Maya doesn't reply for a while. Riley spends the time in between reminding herself to breathe.

After another minute passes, Maya's response shows up.

_Maya: Yes. Kind of. Maybe. Yes. But it's okay if you don't feel the same._

Riley almost laughs out loud. That's the Maya she knows; always doubting herself.

But it's also the Maya she loves.

_Riley: Why don't you think I feel the same? Of course I like you back, peaches._

_Maya: That's a relief._

_Riley: Wanna meet at Topanga's?_

Maya reads her message but doesn't respond., Riley is patient, however, and gets a head-start on her homework as she waits.

About fifteen minutes later, there's a knock on her window. Riley turns around to see Maya standing on the fire escape, beckoning her outside. "Come on, honey; I don't got all day here! The sun's gonna set in an hour and I wanna be home before the temperature drops to negative twenty degrees!"

"Oh, peaches," Riley laughs before throwing her arms around Maya.

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda just had the best day ever so here's this i guess???


End file.
